


it all works out in time

by Valariia



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Isak is a human disaster but what's new, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valariia/pseuds/Valariia
Summary: Based on a Humans Of New York story. Isak meets a pretty boy in a club under some unusual circumstances.





	it all works out in time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: http://www.humansofnewyork.com/post/136159556206/its-our-first-date-we-met-on-fire-island-i
> 
> Idk my friend sent me some article about this and was like oh shit it's Isak and Even.
> 
> Title from Spiderhead by Cage the Elephant bc I don't know how to name things myself.

Isak has been looking forward to Friday night all week. He is so exhausted and grumpy and just wants some time to himself. It's been so long since he's had a night to himself, and he plans on taking full advantage.

He's going to order a pizza, watch old How I Met Your Mother episodes in bed, and not talk to anybody. He cannot wait.

Unfortunately for Isak, he is friends with the kind of people who like to _go out_  and _do things_. Eskild and Eva are going to some fancy night club downtown and because they like to ruin his life, they've decided that Isak absolutely must join them.

"I've got plans," Isak tells them halfheartedly. He knows he's probably going to get roped into going out anyways, but a boy can try.

"Issy. Honey, sweetheart, my sweet baby Jesus. You are in the prime of your life, baby. You barely go out anymore! I cannot let you waste your life away like this!" Esklid exclaims before adding, "You need dick, Isak. It's been too long, you get so grumpy when you have a dry spell like this."

He isn't really in a _dry spell_  if it's voluntary, but okay.

"I would come. It's just that I've already, like, ordered this pizza, you know? I can't go leaving the delivery guy hanging like that. It would be so rude. What kind of person would I be then, honestly? I'll just have to stay here."

"No. Isak, I know you've got a lot of stuff going on with university and the lab and that you're tired but it's been weeks since you've gone out. You need to let yourself loose and have fun once in a while, okay? Please? I know you don't work tomorrow. We'll let you sleep all day. I'll even clean for you this week and make you cookies, okay? You can be lazy tomorrow, just come with us," Eva tries, imploring yet authoritative.

He knows they're not going to give up on this until he agrees and Isak doesn't have the energy in him to be stubborn about this.

"I want the cookies tonight, though," Isak tells her, indignant. If he's going down, he's going down while bargaining and complaining incessantly.

Eva rolls her eyes. "But we're going out in like thirty minutes. Also, we have no cookie dough here. I'll just go buy some tomorrow, okay?"

"Nope. Tonight. I'll pick up cookie dough, you'll make it when we get back. Chocolate chip _and_  peanut butter. You're not getting out of this, Mohn."

"Has anybody ever told you you're a goddamned brat, Isak? Because _holy fuck_ , I feel bad for any boy who gets stuck with you. You're so demanding, baby boy," Eskild berates him, a fond smile playing on his lips.

Excuse him? Isak thinks the cookies are the least they can do for derailing his carefully laid plans like this. It's not bratty to want everything to go the way he wants it when he wants it, is it?

\---

Isak stops to buy the cookie dough before heading out to the club to join Eva and Eskild.

He briefly entertains the idea of just going home- his friends are already at the club, it isn't as if they're going to come back to the flat and get him if he doesn't show, right? He could totally just skip out, go home.

But he's already out. He's already forced himself out of his sweatpants and hoodie. And he really doesn't want to have to make these cookies by himself or listen to Eskild berate him for betraying his trust like that.

So he goes to the club, cookie dough in hand. Fuck what anybody else thinks.

\---

Eskild and Eva are horrible people. They go around, making promises of cookies and a fun night out together, then proceed to completely abandon him.

Eskild barely said two words to him before informing him that he was leaving with 'a delicious, raven haired Adonis' and Eva is passionately making out with some small blonde girl in the corner.

She hasn't even bothered to glance at Isak since he got here, seemingly much more interested in eating the other girls face off.

Some fucking friends, dragging him out here and leaving him all alone. It doesn't look like either of his roommates are coming home tonight, either, so he isn't getting his cookies. His life is awful.

\---

Usually, Isak loves the attention he gets from boys. He knows his curly blond hair, green eyes, Cupid's bow lips, and high cheekbones draw people to Isak without him having to put in any real effort. He knows he's hot shit, but he looks particularly good tonight, wearing his favorite tight black jeans and a green button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Isak usually loves having so many boys interested in him at bars, wanting to talk to him and buy him drinks. It makes him feel good, like he's desirable and wanted. However, tonight he just is not in the mood. He isn't particularly interested in human interaction right now, not interested in flirting or hooking up or being anywhere but at home.

But he did come all the way out here, and it would take at least an hour for him to get back to the flat on the subway. His night is over, plans of pizza and shitty sitcoms are dead. Might as well get drunk, right?

\---

Isak has had a few drinks, and is now in the middle of the dance floor, stuffing his face with his cookie dough. It's definitely an unusual sight, but everyone around him is too drunk or high or busy making out to notice or care.

He's enjoying himself, feeling carefree and happy and hazy and just so _good_. He feels like he's on another plane of existence, almost. Loud techno music is blaring around him, streaks of light shooting around the otherwise dimly lit club.

He's drunkenly trying to extract himself from the sea of sticky, gyrating bodies in order to go get himself another drink, the bags of cookie dough in his hand make it hard to navigate. Getting through the wall of people is a feat that would take time to accomplish if his brain were in a fully functional state, but his mind is slow and hazy right now. It's taking a laughably long time to make his way out of the crowd, but he finally manages and begins to head over towards the bar.

Isak is glancing over at the DJ booth when he sees a boy so beautiful he does a double take. It is the most amazing sight he has ever seen in his life.

The Boy has honey blonde hair that is styled into a neat quiff. He's so tall, definitely taller than Isak. He's lean but big enough that he could probably throw Isak around without much effort. His face is so pretty, sparsely littered with faded acne scars that somehow make him even more attractive.

_Who the fuck gave him the right to look like that?_

Isak wasn't looking to hook up tonight. He had decided to get drunk, dance, not talk to anybody, eat his cookie dough, and forget how stressed out he was.

But his plans for the night were going to have to change again, because he couldn't see a boy that pretty and just not do anything about it.

Isak walks up to the DJ booth, not entirely sure about what he's going to say or do. He'll figure it out, okay? But then the boy is right in front of him and Isak has no clue what to say so he just stands there, wide-eyed, gaping like a fish for a solid twenty seconds.

_Smooth, Isak._

The Boy smiles at him, raising his eyebrows a bit. His bright blue eyes crinkle up when he smiles, and it's the most adorable thing Isak has ever seen. "Uh, hello?" the boy asks, an amused tilt in his voice.

"Oh. Hi. Hi. I'm Isak," Isak tells him dumbly.

The boy smiles again and Isak wants to cry because _holy shit, he looks like actual sunshine_. "Well, Isak, I'm Even," the boy tells him, "And, uh, not to intrude, but I've kind of been wondering. Why is it you're eating food in the middle of a club?"

"Oh it's just cookie dough," Isak informs him, grinning up at Even and slurring his words a bit.

Shit, manners. "Do you want some?"

"Oh, definitely. But you still didn't tell me why you're eating it in the middle of a club?"

"My friends are fucking assholes," Isak says, whining. "They said they'd make me cookies if I came out here with them. So I, like, went out and bought all this shit, right? But both of them fucking left to hook up with people, so now I'm all fucking alone and my dough is melting and you're just so pretty, man, what the fuck."

Even finishes eating the handful of chocolate chip dough he'd scooped up before responding. He's smiling again, and Isak just wants to melt into the ground.

"You're alone?" Even looks a bit concerned now. "How are you going to get home? Honestly, I'm kind of surprised you're still standing at this point."

Isak really hadn't thought that far ahead. "Don't worry, it's all good. I mean, *you* could always just take me home," he suggests, making a pathetic attempt at winking and pressing his entire body up against Even.

"That's a tempting offer, Isak, but you're completely trashed right now. You need to get home and sleep this off, baby."

"Nooo," Isak whines, wrapping his arms around Evens neck. "I don't want to leave, I want you."

"I don't know where you live, baby, and I've got to get back to work soon. Can I see your phone? I need to call somebody for you."

"I'll let you see anything you want," Isak replies in what he hopes is a suggestive tone, impressively managing to pull his phone from the pocket of his skinny jeans after only three tries.

Even gets Isak to unlock his phone. Isak isn't really paying much attention to what he does, opting instead to wrap himself around Even and bury his head in the other boys neck.

He tilts his head up, open mouthed, and tries to kiss at Evens lips, whining when Even gently pushes him away. "You're too drunk, baby."

"Your friend Jonas is coming to get you, okay? Just stay here with me until then," he hears Even say.

Okay. He'll do whatever Even tells him to do.

\---

Isak wakes up the next afternoon with a hangover and a lot of regrets.

What the fuck did he do? Why is he so stupid and embarrassing? This is the kind of shit that happens when he goes outside. He will just never leave the house ever again. Can't embarrass himself if he never does anything, right?

He remembers the boy he'd been coming on to. Even? Yeah, there's no way he's as pretty as Isak had thought. Drunk Isak has been known in the past to have made questionable decisions about who he was attracted to or willing to hook up with. 

That boy had been really pretty, though. Isak's such a mess. God. He's never drinking again. 

 

**Three Months Later**

 

Isak standing is on a crowded subway, clutching a double shot espresso. He wants to be anywhere else, really. It is 7:30am and he wants nothing more than to be in bed asleep, but he's stuck taking some 8:00 class this semester because the universe hates him and wants him to suffer.

The doors open. A stream of people rush out as more people pile in. He's jostled around a bit, loses his footing, and narrowly avoids falling back into the row of seats lining the walls of the subway. His coffee isn't so lucky. It drops from his hand, the majority spilling on the person seated in front of him.

_Because, yeah, fuck his life._

Isak looks up, wide eyed and ready to apologize, hoping that whoever it is isn't too angry at his clumsy ass.

When his eyes meet with his coffee spill victim, his heart stops beating in his chest. The guy is smiling at him, his eyes crinkling up in amusement.

Shit. It's the Boy. He really is as hot as Isak had thought. _Damn_.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Isak."

Of course Even remembers him. He's the prettiest boy Isak has ever seen, and Isak has managed to completely humiliate himself in front of him on both of the occasions they've interacted. And of course Even remembers it all. _Of course_. Because that's Isak's life. The universe really does hate him.

"Uh, shit, yeah. Fuck, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this. I'm not usually this completely awful and embarrassing," Isak tells him, horrified. (Which is true because yeah, he's always a mess, but somehow running into Even seems to make him even more of a train wreck than usual.)

"Nah, it's cute," Even tells him, winking horribly.

 _Holy shit_. Is Even flirting? After all that? "You think it's cute when somebody spills coffee all over you and completely embarrassed himself?"

"The coffee part isn't ideal, yeah. But I think everything you do is cute," Even says.

Is Even joking?

"Do you, uh, want to come over to my place?" Isak asks, "Just so I can, like, clean you up and all. It's the least I could do, really."

Isak is fine with being bold at this point. It's not like he could be any more humiliated than he already is. (Although maybe he shouldn't jinx it.)

"That would be great. Maybe I can eat all your cookie dough again?"

Class can wait.

\---

"You didn't even call me, though!" Even tells Isak after changing into a pair of Isak's dark grey sweatpants.

"How was I supposed to _call_  you, Even? You never gave me your number. Up until now you were just some hot guy I had completely embarrassed myself in front of while wasted," Isak mumbles.

Even raises his eyebrows in amusement. "I thought what we had was special, Isak," he says teasingly, "and I did give you my number? Check your contacts."

Isak pulls out his phone and opens the Phone application. Sure enough, 'Even ', followed by a cookie emoji and a a winky face is in his contacts list.

"How was I supposed to know that, what the fuck?" Isak laughs, surprised.

"It was romantic. You'd be looking through your phone and see my name and call me, okay? I thought you just weren't interested."

Even thought Isak _wasn't interested_? Has Even seen Even?

"Seriously? I literally threw myself at you. I shared my cookie dough with you! I wouldn't do that with just any boy. You thought I wasn't interested, really?"

"Well, you never called!" Even says, defensive.

"Yeah, because I'm not weird and I don't just go casually scrolling through my contacts list. Who does that, Even?"

"I didn't really think it through that well, really. I just thought you'd find it. You were so drunk, it's not like you would have remembered if I'd told you anything, anyways," Even reasons, "The story has a way better ending this way, anyways. Our meet cute is fucking epic. We're like a movie."

"Yeah? You can make a film about me, I'll sell you the rights," Isak teases, smiling.

"Mm, you know what I'd call it?"

"What?"

"The boy who brought cookie dough to a night club."

"Oh, fuck you," Isak laughs.

Maybe the universe doesn't completely hate him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people are saying that the 'cookie dough' in the original story is actually cocaine or something, which would make more sense but for the sake of this story it really is cookie dough ok.
> 
> This is set in New York bc I wanted to put subways in it and I don't know how trams/public transportation actually works in Norway. 
> 
> I don't know what this is tbh


End file.
